A vertically adjustable mechanical bed may be lowered or raised as required by an operator by means of motor activation. The bed is used in its “lower most positions” to minimize the risk of injury to persons who may through inattention or infirmity fall out of the bed. The lower the height, the less risk of injury. The bed is used in its “upper most” positions to enable personnel to perform their functions with respect to the bed or its occupant without bending down or having to work in an awkward physical position.
FR 2,704,143 discloses a bed having a frame comprising floor engaging surfaces. The bed has scissors legs with rollers mounted to extensions of the legs. The floor engaging surfaces are part of the bed frame and are not mounted to the legs with the rollers.
FR 2,769,832 discloses a bed having roller feet and means to vary the height of the bed.